onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cerebro Splice
The Cerebro Splice is the most addictive Splicing drug of all time. It is also the most lethal. Banned by all the Galaxy and the UGI for its extremely harmful effects Cerebro as it is known in the Black Market of the Galaxy. It is notobaly sold by a specific Black Market dealership known simply as EVO's Might. Orgins of the Splice Before starfleet was forced to give its military contracts over to AULTech Industries both UGI and Federation Scientists worked together in a project funded by Vortex Industries in creating a gentic code splice that could increase the mental capacities an indiviual for usage in medical science, for cases related to severe cases of brain deteritation. Tests subjects voluintarily from every species in the UGI and The Federation particapated in the experiment. The project began to show signs of success as many of the patients began to recover from both brain trauma and mental trauma's and actually had their overall IQ increase nearly 30 points on the first dosage. However, Sarci Nevron one of the many scientists particapating in this experiment began to notice around the third dosage that although the mental capacities of the subjects was increasing, he noticed multiple and increasing examples of physical deteroriation in the subjects bodies. While nerves and the brain were growing and becoming increasingly stronger the overhall body mass of the bodies of the subjects began to deteroritate. Sarci tried to explain to many of the other scientists onboard the station that he was noticing these problems but nobody would acknowledge them. When Sarci attempted to communicate to Vortex Industries about the problem their was no signal. He checked for anything that would have caused the signal to be dead so he tried all frequencies to make sure. Weeks went by Sarci now was given his own subject to run tests on. An orion female by the name of Bianca. Bianca became obsessed with the Splice and started requesting more of the stuff. Sarci kept trying to give reports about her now physical fraility but no one was listening to him anymore. Refusing to give her anymore splices Sarci was forced to remain in his own quarters at all times till he agreed to cooperate. However, this didn't stop him from using the airducts as a way to spy on what everyone else was doing. To his horror he discovered that not only were the subjects now almost walking skeletons but that the other scientists were taking the drug as well. Eventually, he was attacked in his own quarters by one of the maddened Scientists who tried giving him the strand, but even when Sarci was able to restrain his colleage he was given a shot of the stuff large enough to be a dozen doses worth when the scientists applied it as a gas form that frced Sarci to breathe it in. To Sarci's own surprise he was unaffected by it and did not crave more of it. Realizing his own immunity he left his cabing to find both the guards and everyone on the station was now in the lab recieving doseages of the strand. He only saw half of everybody on the station though there. The other half he discovered were in their cabins and along the sides of the hallways and in the elevators. They were dead. Their faces stretched with pain many times causing their faces to tear open. Their own skulls exploded for some and their brains were grously oversized. Some weighing in over 971lbs. Their bodies so tight fitting that it was clear the very organs of their bodies had disintergrated. One, a Taiidan was barely humanoid anymore, his own nervous system spread out across the entire station. His brain easily over 3000lbs and what was left of his body was dust and flesh. The Taiidan's neutronium bones had been turned into lithium. Finally, several nights before the supply ship arrived a frieghter arrived and before Sarci could stop them carried of the formula and 12 cases of the the strand. the next three nights Sarci described were hell. Thinking people on the stimulant was bad didn't even begin to describe what happened if the subjects weren't recieving the strand supplements. It was like living through one of the 20th century horror thriller films. Sarci could hear screams of the dying in the hallways and in the labs, people were eating their own flesh off their own bodies. Finally on the final day when the survey ship came to contact them. Sarci Was able to repair the communications array which ahd been disabled by one of the labs scientists. Sarci told them to beam him over and do a 12th level biological rinse. Afterward the Vortex employee asked about how the experiment had gone. Sarci had already climbed aboard the Long Range Teleporter and told the Employee, " Vaporize that starbase, their is no one left alive, no mortal eye deserves to see what lies on that station." Aftermath Cerebro became the most illegal drug in the history of the universe overnight. Sarci's journals were incredibly insightful on as to what happened onboard the station as no security videos were on during the time aboard. As to Sarci's wishes about the station were soon carried out by not the Federation but by the UGI. The station was vaporised by a fleet leaving no traces of the station ever existing. However, the details in Sarci's journals were leaked out publicly through unknown reasons and eventually were made into a Holosuite program. The creator's program became outlawed and its creator was executed by Taiidan's and Sarci was allowed to witness the excution as he had lived through the experience. However, Cerebro was soon marketeered by Evo's Hand Black Marketeer's and fetched the highest price on the market in Black Market history. It was soon learned that Cerebro could affect others by merely coming into contact with a anothers skin. UGI law makes it allowable for anyone to kill somebody using or selling Cerebro as it threatens entire planets. Regardless of species within the galaxy and outside of it. Only Sarci is the known Immunity to Cerebro. The reason for his immunity is that his body is not made up of atoms. This prevents his DNA from being tampered with by normal means. Category:Drugs